Oblivious
by brindis
Summary: It’s impossible to be totally oblivious to your surroundings. Unless, of course, your name is Alfred F. Jones.
1. Lust

**Author's Note: **So…. After getting a few requests to write more… I decided to do a fill on the kink meme…

-----

It's impossible to be _totally _oblivious to your surroundings.

Everyone has a sense of awareness, regardless of it being big or small.

Right?

Well, that's what Toris Lorinaitis thought. That is, until Alfred dragged him along to the first Group of 8 meeting.

_They… they're all looking at him like ravenous predators! _Toris noted, feeling a horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach. And here Alfred was, babbling on without a single care in this world.

And it was so.

The ignorant American stood at the end of the table, going off on some ridiculous rant about how polar bears were melting and needed to be shipped to Pluto.

While, he went off, however, Toris had some time to examine the expressions of those around him.

Ivan Braginski was staring greedily at Alfred, his chin resting on his fist.

Arthur Kirkland was shooting covetous looks at his former colony.

Francis Bonnefoy was giving off an aphrodisiac vibes. (Not that that was any different than normal…)

The only one who did not seem to have their eyes locked on the unsuspecting American was poor Matthew Williams, who sat forgotten at the other end of the table. The innocent boy stared at his brother, wearing a despondent countenance on his pale face.

"…and in conclusion, all of the world's polar bears must be sent to Pluto, because it's the coolest planet in our solar system." Alfred ended proudly, puffing out his chest in a pompous manner. The assembled nations, who obviously had paid no mind to their host, gave a pitiful excuse for applause before standing up and stretching.

"Ahh… _L'Amérique_… That was a rather inspiring speech you had for us today…" Francis cooed in his usual purr, placing an arm around his waist.

"Well, I am a hero. And heroes are known for being very perceptive about the world around them. I noticed that things weren't going to well for those polar bears, and I intend to do something about it!" He chirped, paying no mind to the hand resting on the small of his back.

Toris snorted. Perceptive? Him?

"Well, you are quite special, my friend. Why don't we discuss your latest heroic tactics over a glass of wine? We can visit one of my finest French restaurants, if you'd like."

"Do they sell hamburgers?"

"I… I don't believe so. Tell you what. Why don't we just come back to my place?" Francis murmured seductively, the hand on his waist traveling lower until he was caressing Alfred's backside.

Alfred, completely unmindful of the hand on his ass, smiled. "Sure! I mean, who doesn't wanna hear about my adventures?" He boasted.

Suddenly, though, Francis received a nice smack upside the head.

"_Putain! _Oh. _Angleterre_… What do you want?" Francis growled, putting his hands on his hips in a very feminine fashion.

"Alfred will not be going to your house tonight. He will be dining with me this evening." Arthur said sassily, wrapping an arm around Alfred's shoulder to draw him closer. Alfred, surprised by the sudden sign of affection, blushed madly.

"Ugh. No way, Arthur. Your food tastes like shit." He whined, looking back and forth between the two nations.

"Both of you are sadly mistaken. Alfred shall be feasting with me this present night." A childlike chuckle sounded from behind the group. Ivan had stealthily slipped up behind them without any prior warning, plucking Alfred off the ground as if we were a feather and cradling the shocked man in his arms.

"Guys… just leave him alone… don't take advantage of my brother!" Matthew snapped, but nobody seemed to take any mind.

"Woah. Hold it guys. Alfred's dining with _me_ tonight, remember?" Toris spoke up, sighing in exasperation.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot all about our plans, Toris!" Alfred hummed, not seeming to care all that much about being held. However, he did look up at Ivan and request to be set down. Ivan complied unwillingly, placing the nation on the ground. "Well, I'll see you guys later! Toris, you're paying." He added, before skipping on nonchalantly out the door.

"You better watch it, Toris. Russia will always be one step ahead of Lithuania." Ivan threatened, voice uncharacteristically dark, before flicking his scarf over his shoulder and departing as well.

"Back off, Frog." Arthur growled to Francis, before parting in the other direction.

"You wish, _Angleterre…_" Francis whispered, retreating out the back entrance.

Horrified, Toris backed out the door, stumbling a bit on the way, after Alfred.

xxxxx

"You do know they were staring at you like a piece of meat, right?" Toris asked, staring as the American shoved burger after burger down his throat.

"Hmm? Who was?" Alfred asked, finally swallowing the last bit of hamburger.

"Oh I don't know. Francis. Arthur. Ivan. Everyone." Toris muttered, rolling his eyes. "You better watch your back. They are seriously out to get you."

"Everyone loves a hero! Why wouldn't they want me?" Alfred grinned, slurping from his shake.

"No. They don't want you like that. They… lust for you."

A vacant stare.

"Alfred…. They want to fuck you. F-U-C-K you. They want to take their dicks and ram them in your ass. Get it?"

Alfred's jaw dropped, and so did the food he was chewing. And it fell onto the table in a half-chewed heap.

"NO WAY!" He exclaimed, looking utterly lost.

"Yes way. You better be careful. I'm not kidding. If anybody invites you over, politely decline their invitation unless you want them doing dirty things to you."

"But… Isn't sex fun?" Alfred asked, head tilting to the side.

Toris blushed a bright shade of red at this. "Well, yes… but you only do it when you truly love a person. It's an expression of your feelings…" he explained softly, eyes glazing over as his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

"But Toris… What if I want to…?" Alfred began to protest when the Lithuanian shot him a horrified look.

"N- nevermind…"

-----

Gaaaah fail chapter is fail. And short.

So. Who do you think Alfred should get is from first?

My plan… well, let's not ruin it.

Let's just say he's going to have a raw ass for the rest of his life~


	2. My First Time

**Author's note: **Hehehe. To your horror, I chose to continue the fill... Decided to go for Francis for Alfred's first little… uhm… sex-capade |D  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it 3

-----

So that was it.

Toris had warned the poor boy. Yet all he could do was watch from the sidelines and see if the American was actually bright enough to take his advice.

So far, that was a big N-O.

Alfred seemed to adore the acknowledgment he was receiving from the other nations.

The night before the United Nations meeting, Alfred had gotten six phone calls asking about a dinner date. Six. Fucking. Phone calls.

But the imbecile was such an attention whore. He had actually seemed giddy the rest of the evening.

The only thing Toris was sure of was that this UN assembly was going to be an utter disaster.

xxxxx

"And that concludes today's meeting. Does anybody have any questions?" Alfred asked, a goofy smile gripping his young face.

"Uhm… like… what's wrong with the G8 peoples? They're all… like… totally tense," Felix commented, folding his arms. "If something happened, I think the rest of us, like, have a right to know."

"Nothing happened!" Toris snapped at his old friend, getting to his feet so fast that his chair fell backwards and landed on the tile with a loud clatter. "Nothing happened!" He repeated, a little less confidently, as if trying to convince himself.

"I wouldn't say nothing happened, Toris…" The corners of Ivan's mouth curled up into a devious smile. "There was… how should I put that? A skirmish for the attention of a certain American? Yes. That's it." He giggled. "A little tussle that I plan on concluding with an invitation. Alfred. Will you come with me to Moscow tonight? We shall visit only the most exclusive attractions. What do you say?"

"Wow Ivan! That's… unusually thoughtful of you." Alfred muttered, scratching his head. "I don't know though… I've got a lot to do tonight. Jenny needs some work done and what not… But what the heck! Sure!"

"I'm honored that you've chosen me." Ivan purred.

"Not yet, he hasn't. Not yet. Alfred- I'll take you to Jubilee Gardens. I'll let you ride the London Eye." Arthur piped up, staring at Alfred with a greedy glint in his eye.

"Hell yes! I've always wanted to ride that thing! It's fucking huge!" Alfred chirped, beaming. "Sorry Ivan. Maybe some other time? Unless… somebody has something better to offer!"

Toris rolled his eyes. Oh great. Alfred picks now to discover how auctions work.

And now the other nations were going to keep offering more and more. That is, until they had nothing left to give.

Everyone was silent, until Francis stood up. _"L'Amérique? _Would you like to accompany me to my place this evening? I will have my personal chef fix you the finest stack of hamburgers you've ever tasted."

"Holy flying fuck Francis! Of course I will! Who wouldn't want professionally cooked burgers?" Alfred cried, throwing a fist in the air with triumph. "My company is sold to Mr. Bonnefoy for one hamburger-filled evening! Fuck yeah!" sang the American.

Toris slapped a hand over his face.

He had a feeling poor Alfred was leaving Francis's house with something he'd _never _be ableto get back.

xxxxx

"So. What are we doing tonight?" Alfred asked cheerfully, swaying back and forth in the front seat of Francis's Smart car.

""We're going back to my house, first of all." Francis started, turning to smile at the American. "And, well, once we get to my place... _il faut voir_..." He cooed, reaching out to take one of Alfred's rough hands in his own, trying to be gentle. However, his aim was nothing of the sort.

"And I get my burgers, right?" Alfred asked.

Francis sighed. The boy has a one track mind, all right. "Of course you do." He said.

"Sweet. Who-oa! Is that your house?" Alfred asked, pointing out the window as the pulled up to the ornate mansion.

"Mhm. And I hope it is to your liking." Francis whispered in Alfred's ear, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Francis… what are you doing?" The American asked curiously as Francis began sucking on the exposed crook of his neck.

"This?" He whispered, nibbling on the sensitive patch of skin. "This, _L'Amérique, _is called foreplay." Francis spoke against Alfred's neck, muffling his voice. However, the lust in his tone was still audible. His voice sent shivers up and down the boy's spine.

Francis's lips trailed lower, stopping at his collarbone to gently trace his tongue across the protruding bones.

Alfred's eyelashes fluttered, and he leaned back in his seat.

It felt so good… He'd never experienced anything like it.

He suddenly felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight, and he couldn't stifle a moan.

"Francis… What's wrong with me? I feel funny… and it hurts…" He whined, breathing deeply.

"You're aroused, my dear Alfred. Do you want me to make it go away?" Francis purred in reply. When he received a nod, he moved to recline the passenger seat, climbing over to hover above Alfred. Agonizingly slow, he unfastened Alfred's belt, pulling his pants and boxers down below his knees.

"Now just lay back and enjoy the ride, okay?" He cooed, his mouth enveloping the boy's throbbing member. Alfred twitched, a moan escaping from deep within his throat. Francis ran his tongue up and down the shaft before sucking ever so gently on the sensitive tip.

The way Francis's hair tickled his inner thigh… The way his teeth grazed across the hard flesh…

God. It was all too much.

"F- Francis…" Alfred stuttered, lifting his hands to twine his fingers in the thick blonde locks.

"Mmm…?" Francis responded, the vibrations from his throat making Alfred writhe and gasp. His hips bucked instinctively, searching desperately to thrust deeper into the warmth.

Placing a hand on the boy's hip to prevent a stray jounce from making him gag, Francis lapped at the pre cum that was leaking from the slit.

And then there was white.

In a state of pure ecstasy, Alfred cried out loudly as he spilled himself into Francis's mouth. He panted heavily, propping himself up on his elbows as Francis released his cock with small 'pop.'

"How was that, _L'Amérique?_" Francis asked leaning back against the glove compartment.

"Mind blowing…" Alfred whispered, still dizzy from his first orgasm.

"_C'est bon_…" Francis replied sweetly.

Needless to say, Alfred did not get his hamburgers that evening.

-----

Mawahaha.

That was uber fun.

Who do y'all think should be next? D


	3. As You Wish

**Author's Note: **For some reason, this chapter was hardest thing I've ever written…  
Hope it came out okay…

----

It's a sad day when you have to teach your friend about remaining pure.

And that's exactly what Toris had to do.

He knew what went on at Francis's house. Well, he had a pretty decent idea, at least.

And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Alfred! Are you listening to me at all?" Toris cried, folding his arms. The American has dozed off, head hanging and a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Alfred?! Come on and wake up! I'm trying to help you here!"

"Wha-?" Lifting his head slowly, Alfred did his best to blink the remnants of sleep away from his eyes.

"Alfred. Listen to me. You _can't _start fucking around. It's not good for your moral character or your reputation. Do you want the status of 'Alfred F. Jones: Easy as fucking hell' to get around? I don't think so."

"Who said anything about me and Francis fucking?" Alfred yawned in reply, leaning back in his chair. "He sucked me off, is all. Oral sex is very different than actual penetration." He added, smiling proudly.

Toris lost all color in his face momentarily, before going bright red. "Sex is sex, Alfred! Don't do it! Save yourself for marriage! You remember the story of Cinderella, right? _She _didn't lose anything at the ball that she couldn't get back." He said seriously, frowning.

At this, Alfred cracked up. "Toris! You did not just say that! Are you trying to give me a lesson in abstinence? SO GAY!" He laughed, nearly falling backwards. "What are you, my mom? That is seriously beyond lame, dude."

Blushing furiously, Toris rose from his chair. "You know what? Go get knocked up. See if I fucking care. When you end up as the world's new sex toy, don't come crying to me. It's not longer my problem. Good day to you." Doing his best to hide his tears, he took off for the front door.

As his friend departed, Alfred stared blankly at the empty chair in front of him. "What did I say?" He wondered aloud to himself.

xxxxx

Toris drove home in silence, trying to concentrate on the road in front of him rather than the horrible thoughts going through his head. What had he done? Alfred was an idiot. He didn't understand what he was doing was wrong. They were all taking advantage of the poor boy! And he was just going to sit back and watch? No.

Suddenly, though, Toris's thoughts wandered to the deeper parts of his mind as realization hit him.

Alfred _was _an idiot. An idiot who wanted sex. And who was Toris to deny him the fun?

Hell, he obviously couldn't beat him. Why not join him?

"Gah! Obscene thoughts! Get out of my head!" Toris spat, taking his hands off the wheel to give himself a nice smack to the head. He only snapped out of his trance when the loud honk of an approaching car flung him back to reality.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" The driver shouted, shaking his fist as he drove by.

Not even bothering to apologize, Toris turned his attention back to his driving.

However hard he tried, still, impure thoughts kept making their way back into his brain and corrupting his better judgment.

As he pulled up to his house, though, his cell phone rang in his coat pocket. It was Alfred. Heart skipping a beat, he flipped open the phone. "Yeah?"

"Torissss… I'm bored… why'd you leave so suddenly?" Alfred's voice griped from the phone.

"Because you didn't listen to me! You completely blew off my advice and let Francis get his grubby hands all over you!"

"Are you jealous?"

"I- I beg your pardon?!"

"I want to know if you're jealous of Francis's blow job." Alfred stated simply.

"…maybe a little bit…" Toris whispered timidly, but shook his head furiously when he realized what he had admitted. "But don't get the wrong idea! I just don't like the thought of you and him, is all…"

"Toris, what's sex like? You and Felix did it, right? You were married, after all…" He asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?! How is that any of your business?" Toris cried, nearly tumbling out of the car as he threw the door open.

"I was just wondering…"

And suddenly, the immoral thoughts crept back to his conscious mind.

Tell the boy, they said. Take his virginity. Be his first. Make him moan your name.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise that I will keep you entertained." He said quietly, hanging up the phone.

xxxxx

And then the air was filled with deep breathing.

Toris ran his tongue along the inside of Alfred's teeth, purring contently all the while.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart, a trail of saliva left connecting their swollen lips. "T- Toris…" Alfred moaned, lifting his bare legs to wrap around Toris's thin waist. "More? May I please have more?" He begged, lower lip quivering with anticipation. "You're so good at this… Felix was lucky…"

"I'm not some… sexual extraordinaire or whatever you think I am. I've only done it twice in my life... But you, my friend… you're going to be lucky number three," Toris cooed, nibbling at the flesh of his neck. "Now. I'm going to stretch you out a bit. Do you have any lube?"

"Any what?"

"Man, you really don't have any experience. Okay. I'll tell you straight up that this might sting, then. Just relax and soon it'll get better," He whispered, kissing the boy's forehead before forcing two of his fingers into Alfred's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Nodding weakly, Alfred ran his tongue over the intruding digits until they were good and wet. "Remember, this might hurt at first. But you'll get used to it." Toris warned, pulling his fingers out and carefully inserting two of them into the shaking nation.

Alfred's body trembled, and he held his breath, trying to adjust to the bizarre sensation that had washed over him. "Ow…" He whimpered, muscles tightening around the fingers.

"I'm going to add another one. Just take deep breaths." Toris instructed.

"Torisss… I want you to fuck me," Alfred said hoarsely.

"As you wish…" Toris complied, removing his fingers and placing Alfred's legs on his shoulders. He lined himself up with Alfred's opening and pushing almost completely in. Toris moaned when he felt how tight Alfred was.

"F- fuck! T- that hurts!" Alfred whined, panting heavily as he tried to adapt to the new feeling. "Toris! You never said it would hurt so bad!"

"I warned you. Just wait," Toris soothed, placing a hand on his lover's hip as he began to move.

Slowly, Alfred's face changed from that of panic to one of pure pleasure . "H- harder…" He pleaded

"As you wish." Toris repeated, picking up the pace considerably.

"Toris!" Alfred cried out, tossing his head from side to side as he was penetrated even deeper than before. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his glasses hung askew.

Arms muscles tensing up, Toris gasped as he reached his climax, filling Alfred to the rim as he came. At the same instance, Alfred released all over the couch.

Adjusting himself so that he would not crush Alfred, Toris collapsed onto his side, breathing erratic and uneven.

"How was that for sex ed.?" Toris chuckled breathlessly, grinning over at Alfred.

"Fucking awesome…" Alfred panted in reply.

-----

Annnnd it killed me to write this.  
It's my head!canon that Arthur took Alfred's virginity.

BUT OH WELL.  
I thought Toris fit this story better~

Hope you enjoyed!

Rate and review is love… please? ;3;


End file.
